As one method of inputting operation information to various electronic apparatuses, there is a method using a line of sight detection technique. In the method of inputting operation information using the line of sight detection technique, a position being gazed at by a user is calculated based on the line of sight of the user (user) detected from an image and operation information associated with the position being gazed at by the user gazes is input to the electronic apparatus.
In the electronic apparatus capable of inputting operation information by the line of sight, for example, in a case where the user is gazing at one point on a display screen, it is possible to display an object such as a pointer at the position being gazed. In this type of electronic apparatus, for example, in a case where the user is gazing at one point in the display screen, an object within a predetermined range including the position being gazed can be enlarged and displayed. Furthermore, in this type of electronic device, for example, in a case where a user who is gazing at the one point in the display screen moves his/her line of sight, the pointer displayed at the position that the user was gazing at can be moved in a direction corresponding to a movement direction of the line of sight (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-100366).